


And The World Spins Madly On

by thefairfleming



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairfleming/pseuds/thefairfleming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Sansa search for Arya in Braavos and discover each other instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The World Spins Madly On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for midnightblack07. Spoilers for Jon's potential heritage, and almost certainly AU, although I guess it could be seen as Future!Canon.

The streets of Braavos are never quiet.

There is the shouting of drunken sailors, the whores calling from balconies, the near-constant stream of music heard through open doorways, open windows.

And of course, water. Always water, lapping against the shore, against docks, against bridges.

But here in this room, all Jon can hear is the crackling of the fire and Sansa's breathing, harsh and fast. She stands before him in her shift, her fingers tracing the planes of his bare chest. His own hands ache to grab her, crush her to him, cover her mouth with his. To give into the longing that's plagued him all these long months traveling with her.

But he keeps still. This must be her choice. Somehow, he tells himself, if this is what _she_ wants, then it isn’t wrong.

She glances up at him, her blue eyes very bright, and something seizes in his chest. _Gods, she is so beautiful._

She seems to be struggling with whatever it is she wants to say, and Jon lays one cautious hand on her upper arm. Her skin is smooth and warm. “What is it?”

Lifting her chin, Sansa meets his gaze, and there’s something in the set of her shoulders that reminds him of the girl she used to be. “I’m not a maid,” she tells him.

Jon thinks very carefully about how to reply. He’d known that, of course. She has been married twice, and Littlefinger…no, he doesn’t want to think about that.

So in the end, he ducks his head and gives her a small smile. “Nor am I.”

That startles a laugh out of her, and for the first time since she came into his room, she seems to relax. She steps closer, laying her cheek on his chest. Jon sighs and wraps his arms around her. 

 _You’re all I have left_ , she’d told him when he’d opened the door to her. It had only been moments ago, but he felt as though lifetimes separated that instant from this. Even as she’d said it, his heart had ached for Robb, for Bran, for Rickon, all lost to them. For Arya, who should be in this cursed city, but is not. She was hurt, and she was young, and she was not his to want, and he had almost told her to leave.

But then Sansa had looked at him, smiling sadly. _Don’t we get to be a little happy, Jon?_

And he had been lost.

Now his arms tighten around her as she says, “I’ve lain with a man. I’ve known what it is to be wanted. But…,” She moves back, looks up at him, and their lips are so close. “I’ve never wanted a man. Not like this. Not like you.”

“Sansa,” Jon murmurs, his hand sliding up her back to cup her cheek.

“So it can’t be wrong. If it were wrong, we wouldn’t feel this way.” She says it like a statement, but he hears it for the question it is.

“No,” he tells her, his thumb grazing her jaw. And a small voice whispers, _You would say that, Targaryen. No wonder you lust for a girl who was once a sister to you._

But then Sansa raises herself up, pressing her mouth against his, and there are no voices. Not in his mind, not in the streets of Braavos. No sounds at all except the thrum of his heartbeat, the low moan she gives when their tongues meet, the soft slide of cloth against skin as he pushes her shift up her thigh.

And when they tumble back onto his lumpy bed, and she laughs, slightly breathless, her face flushed, Jon thinks that even if he is damned, it is worth it.


End file.
